It's a Hard Life
by Dozy Dora
Summary: After the disappearance of her boyfriend and the death of her mother, Louisa Black unwillingly returns to the place of her unknown heritage. But what happens when the love she pines for, is the person who now wants to drink her blood?
1. Chapter 1

"_Louisa Marie Black!_"

I grimaced at my surname;

"_Get into the car right now young lady!_" Jenna shouted, with one hand on her hip and the other pointing at the rental car.

I scowled and begrudgingly slid into the front seat, swiftly joined by Jenna, my social worker, who just happened to be an old family friend that wouldn't take no for an answer.

After a long flight from New York to Seattle, I surprisingly wasn't in the mood for talking, so I spent the two hour journey reflecting on my suckish life.

My life never used to be so bad, I used to be a happy-go-lucky teenager who loved to sing, hang out with her friends and go shopping with her mom.

Ahh..._mom_.

After that day when she collapsed, my whole world came crashing down.

But that wasn't the day that changed me, that stole all of my happiness, my joy and my love of life. Oh no, _that_ was the day my mom was diagnosed with cancer.

I'll give you one word..._terminal_.

That day my perspective of life changed. All the fun and bright colours were sucked away into a black hole of nothingness. Leaving me colour blind to everything but the grey.

The grey isn't black or white. It isn't fixed or defined. It is pointless. Just like my existence without my best friend, my mom, Elizabeth. The grey is a numbness that blocks out anything good or light in the world. That is; if there is anything left.

So now the only thing that is defined is my anger. My anger at everything and everyone. I'm no longer happy and jolly, now I'm bitter and harsh, cold and uncaring, hard and sharp and blunt and angry.

So here I am, a bitter 15 year old who lost her mother and boyfriend all within a week...oh wait, I may have forgotten to mention the love of my life for 2 years disappeared without a trace.

"We're almost here" Jenna said softly, breaking the stony silence, as the first houses on the reservation came into view. I gazed out the window whilst internally smiling wickedly at the misery I was going to put _him_ through. _Him_ being the man who gave me half his genes. Yes, that's right; I was going to the place of my conception to live with the stranger who I have the misfortune to call my biological father.

The car pulled over in front of the faded red, one-story, little house.

I sat glaring murderously at the house and who I knew it occupied, until Jenna impatiently wrenched open my door and gave me a look that clearly said 'don't mess with me'.

I wearily climbed out of the car and slowly dragged my feet across the gravel, as I followed Jenna up the drive like a woman approaching the gallows.

As soon as Jenna reached the front door, I stopped, four metres behind her, with my arms folded tightly and across my chest.

Jenna knocked on the door and it was opened by a man in a wheelchair, with long, jet black hair, wise dark eyes and wrinkled tanned skin that showed his many years of experience; _Him_.

Even though I could sense the calmness and serenity he exuded, it did not stop my blood boiling when he whispered the very name that he should be forbidden from uttering; the beautiful name that carried across the calm breeze...

"_Lizzie?"_


	2. Chapter 2

"_Lizzie?"_ I whispered. _Wait what am I saying? Of course she's not Elizabeth...but then, why does she look like her?; she has her beautiful emerald green eyes, her chocolate brown hair...Oh. Lizzie must have had a daughter. I have to admit to myself that this hurt. I mean I know that I was the one who left her, but my wife was pregnant! What was I supposed to do? I had no choice?_

I was vaguely aware that the woman standing on my front porch was waiting for me to acknowledge her presence, but I was too busy watching the flicker of shock cross the young girl's face before it contorted with fury and her eyes burned with rage. Rage that was obviously aimed at me.

"Are you Mr Billy Black?" The pale woman with sleek blonde hair, in front of me, asked in a soft voice.

"Y-yes...umm...please come in" I stuttered, transfixed by Elizabeth's daughter, as I rolled back my wheelchair and gestured into the house.

The woman gave me a slight nod as she stepped hesitantly into the house. I calmly met the teenager's fiery glare whilst I was internally quivering at the thought of what she knew about my cruel actions towards her mother all those years ago.

She strode quickly and soundlessly past me, seeming to be afraid to have her back turned.

The girl stood tensed by the door, as I went to put the kettle on, seeming as if she was getting ready to run. Her piercing green eyes darted around wildly, taking in the small living room whilst never failing to glare at me so fiercely I could feel her burning a hole through me.

The woman cleared her throat and introduced herself, "Hello Mr Black..."

"Please call me Billy" I quietly interrupted.

"Billy," She continued, "My name is Jenna Hartley and I am a social worker. This is Louisa. Louisa...Black."

_Black? BLACK! Did she just say that Elizabeth's daughter's last name was BLACK? No, no it can't be; I must have misheard her..._

After seeing the denial evident in my expression, she emphasised...

"Louisa is your daughter and was conceived during the affair that you had with her mother Miss Elizabeth Stone. Miss Stone recently passed away but informed me of the situation a few days previous."

_Lizzie was dead? No, she couldn't be; not when the last thing I said to her was to leave and to never come back! This can't be happening..._

I rolled my chair into the kitchen as I felt a surge of pain ripple through my chest. I made the pale woman a tea with one sugar, which she had softly requested when I offered her tea, and proceeded to give it to her. I sneaked a glance at Elizabeth's...no..._my_ daughter, and saw hidden agony, three times as strong as my own, concealed within the depths of her emerald eyes.

As soon as she caught me looking at her, she scowled and her eyes hardened and I could no longer see into her soul.

With my thoughts in a frenzy, I was surprised when Jenna started speaking again,

"Due to these tragic circumstances, no permanent living arrangements were made and so we have no choice but to ask Louisa's only remaining blood relative, to look after her; at least until she is sixteen and can live on her own."

_!_

"I appreciate how difficult this must be for you Billy, but Louisa really has nowhere else to go and all of the foster homes have refused her since she does have at least one blood relation."

Jenna leaned forwards slightly and I continued to stare numbly into her icy blue eyes.

"I am terribly sorry to have to ask while you are still only processing the information, but I do need to know your decision now, will you be Louisa's legal guardian?" She asked gently.

I nodded and signed the guardianship forms she handed to me.

As I handed them back, Jacob came through the door, exhausted like always.

He stopped abruptly when he saw we had visitors and on seeing my empty expression he wearily asked "What's going on Dad?"

I caught Louisa's unsurprised look and went to tell him that I'd talk to him about it later...

"I should really take Louisa to eat and then I will bring her back with her bags. Here are some documents you may need. It was a pleasure to meet you." She announced, shaking my hand and nodding goodbye to Jacob as she gracefully left the house, followed swiftly by Louisa.

I turned to face Jacob, exhaling noisily, before telling him everything.


End file.
